


A night at the ball a Klaroline blend

by DaniMeows



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: For gifset/graphics, it may be all sorts of things - AUs, something humorous, like Klaus missing Caroline, them missing each other, compilation of Klaroline scenes...anything!</p>
<p>I chose a compilation of scenes from my favorite episode, 3x14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night at the ball a Klaroline blend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentalrambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalrambler/gifts).



> My first attempt at a blend in a long while. I'm kind of in love with it.

A klaroline blend of one of my favorite episodes. I had a lot of fun making this. I hope you like it! 


End file.
